Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Naruto performs the Sexy no Jutsu as a prank. Problem is, the prank goes wrong when he can't change back. And what's Sasuke doing allowing a strange girl board at his place! Rating may go up later. ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: **(grinning)** this is gonna be a _hell_ of a lot of fun to write. Well, I don't own Naruto's anime, manga, or the cast from said anime and manga. Ciao.

Sakura: yeah, she's right! This is gonna be _funny!_ I just hope two people aren't gonna be _too_ mad about this.

Sarah: oh, I doubt it. After all, they like each other; and they like me too. So I doubt they're gonna be mad. But thanks for the support, Sakura.

Sakura: no problem.

_**SUMMARY**_

Naruto performs the Sexy no Jutsu to turn into a beautiful redheaded girl as a trick. When he tries to change back, he finds out that he's somehow _stuck_ as a girl! He can't even perform his Shadow Clone Jutsu for some reason. Now a lot of guys are flirting with him … er, make that her now. Even Sasuke seems interested in the unknown Nara. And Naruto finds himself … er, herself falling in love with the lonely raven-haired youth. What happens when Sasuke finds out that he had fallen for his rival? And is he too deeply in love to even care? **(Sasuke/Naruto)**

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

* * *

Prologue

Naruto takes a deep breath as he looks around the small clearing he is in to check and see if anyone is around. He also spreads his chakra to see if anyone is around that is hiding from view. He doesn't want _anyone_ to see him perform this jutsu. He looks at a girl's dress he had shoplifted not even fifteen minutes ago, which is currently lying gently on the ground. The dress is rather skimpy, with a deep chest and ending barely two inches above his knees. It's a beautiful shade of ocean blue with red and white roses hemming the bottom and fastens in the back so that there are no straps or sleeves of any kind. Very sexy, indeed. Just perfect his sexy no jutsu.

It's been a little over six years since he, Sasuke, and Sakura became teammates and he's now eighteen. And the villagers _still_ treat him like trash. So he's decided to teach them all a lesson by turning into a very pretty girl, winning their hearts, and changing back to laugh in their faces. But, he can't use blond hair or similar facial and bodily features. That'll be a dead giveaway, since the villagers have seen that form for his sexy no jutsu multiple times. So he has spent the last week devising a new girl. He has finally decided and is about to put his plan in action.

He quickly performs the hand signs for the jutsu. In seconds, a beautiful, and nude, long-haired, redheaded girl with laughing navy blue eyes on a heart-shaped face, a _very_ well filled-out chest **(probably a single D in bra sizes, _that_ filled out)**, and an hourglass figure with a very trim waist stands where the blond boy had been. Naruto quickly puts on the dress. He had luckily chosen a name in case he is asked: Nara Imonoto. As well as an alibi for being here, but that will come out later, only just in case.

He smiles lightly as he walks into the village. Almost instantly, all the boys older thirteen and older, and many men, are at his heels. Well, almost all. Sasuke is watching him/her with mild interest from down the road. All the women and girls who the boys and men had been wooing glare at him/her. Especially the fangirls surrounding Sasuke when they realize Sasuke is watching him/her with more emotion than all of them ever got out of him _combined._

Naruto brushes his now long red hair over his feminine shoulder with exaggerated movements, and now even Sasuke is mesmerized, seeing as a bit of a soft feminine boob had been revealed in that motion. As soon as Naruto realizes this, he attempts to change back to his normal self to laugh in their faces. Only one problem with that plan. He can't change back. 'Ah, shit!' he thinks, pissed. 'This ain't good.'

"Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" a seventeen-year-old Naruto recognizes as Lin, a shinobi who was a year behind Naruto's academy graduation class.

"My name's Imonoto, Nara." he murmurs smoothly, not missing a beat. "But you can call me Nara-chan," he adds seductively. Eh, well. Might as well play along. He never really much cared for girls anyway. He just flirted with Sakura for the fun of seeing her fume and yell. Perhaps being a girl, a beautiful one at that, might get him laid a few times. But he'd only want to get laid by _two_ males in all the countries. But since one doesn't live in the Leaf country, only one will have to do. And will do very well in Naruto's book … if he could get Sasuke to agree to it, that is. There ain't no way he'd ever force himself on anyone.

Naruto sighs happily as the males follow him into the village. Even Sasuke's eyes follow his movements. "Nara-chan, do you have a place to stay?" one boy asks.

"Yeah, you can stay with me if you don't!" another teen boasts.

"No way! She'll be with me!" cries yet another.

"Not on your life! She's with me!" another growls

Naruto smiles, glad to be accepted; even if they don't know that it's Naruto trapped in a jutsu that backfired on him, it does feel nice to be accepted every now and again. "Please calm down, boys," he purrs. "I don't really have anywhere to go. I went into the forest to find some rare herbs for my small village and got very lost. When I finally got back, I found the village had been ransacked by some raiders and everyone was killed. I fled with fear and found my way here," he says sadly, face turned down with fake tears falling from his eyes. He almost buys his own lie; almost, but doesn't. That's the only way to know if you're a good liar; if you almost buy your own lie, then you're an _excellent_ liar.

"Aw, poor Nara-chan," Lin says. "We won't let anything happen to you!"

"Yeah, we'll protect you," a twenty-something-year old proclaims.

Upon hearing this story, the female population of the village suddenly loses its anger and all the ladies and girls push their way through the males. "Aw, poor kid," a kind lady asks. Naruto recognizes the voice as one of the few adults that never shunned him, and one of the even fewer adults that actually accepted him. It was the owner of the apartment he lives in, Ms. Natalie, as she preferred to be called. Besides, her last name is too complicated to pronounce so Naruto never tried. He always called her "Nana" since she's old enough to be his grandmother and treats him like the child she never had. "How old are you, darling?" Nana asks.

"I'll be nineteen in October," Naruto murmurs truthfully. 'I guess I should start referring to myself as a girl for a while, since I'm stuck one,' he thinks. 'Of course, that won't be _too_ bad. I'll get the kind of attention from guys I never got before,' he adds cheerily.

"Aw, you're barely an adult," another lady says softly.

Naruto notices Sasuke walking towards them. He/she sighs softly. "I'll house her until she can find a place to stay," Sasuke says. This draws attention from the entire crowd. Sasuke had _never_ offered _anyone_ a place to stay, even for a night.

"If you're sure," a sixteen-year-old boy says warily. None of the guys like that _Uchiha,_ _Sasuke _volunteers to house the cutest 'girl' to come to this village in a _long_ time. And none of the girls like it that Sasuke volunteers to house an _unknown girl_ in his house when none of them made it past his doorstep, with the exception of Sakura. And she never stayed more than three hours at one time.

Naruto is silently cheering. 'YES! I get to be with Sasuke! I get to be with Sasuke!' he thinks happily, doing a happy dance in his mind.

"Alright," Nana says. "You take care of her, Sasuke, or you'll regret it," she warns.

Sasuke nods in understanding and gently takes Nara/Naruto's hand and leads her/him to his home. Naruto notices the small looks of interest Sasuke keeps sending his way but pretends not to. When they reach Sasuke's place, Naruto pretends to be surprise. "Wow! You live here? It's amazing!" he/she gasps in surprise. Of course, Naruto had always thought Sasuke's house is amazing. He just never voiced his opinion until now.

_**From here, the story will follow Sasuke for several chapters**_

Sasuke smirks. 'Knew it. Every other girl is crazy about this place for some reason,' he thinks. He shrugs it off and leads 'Nara' into his place.

* * *

Okay, that's a rather long prologue. Longest one I've written in a _long_ time. Well, I hope Chapter 1 will be just as long. It will take place three days from where this left off. Ciao until then! Oh, and since you all so readily accepted my challenges in _It Started with a Kiss_, I've decided I'll only post Chapter 1 after I have a total of **5 reviews**. Come on! I had 6 within a couple of days of posting Chapter 1 of _It Started with a Kiss._ I just hope this one has just as good a liking in the public's eyes as that one. 


	2. ‘Tour de Sasuke’

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: **(grinning like an escapee from a mental prison)** hoo-boy! This is gonna be one _hell_ of a chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Especially the other ladies out there. And any gay guys as well. I ain't got zip-squat against gays, bi's, or lesbians, as you can see from my multiple homo-pairing stories. See-ya! **(is dragged away by peoples in white coats to go to the "Happy Place")** NOOOOOOOOOOO! "HAPPY" PLACE IS NOT _HAPPY!_ LEAVE ME ALONE! ME NO WANT TO GO TO "HAPPY" PLACE!

Sakura:** (laughing softly, partly at the screaming girl and partly at the story)** she doesn't own the Naruto anime or anything relating to it! **(busts out into school-girl giggles)** this is gonna be such fun thing to see and read!

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Naruto gets trapped as a redheaded girl and gets invited to stay at Sasuke's! WOOT! GOOD JOB NARUTO!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES**_

Sarah: **(checks reviews and just about has a heart attack)** _seven_ fucking reviews in one day! I'M POPULAR! I'M SO POPULAR! Or is it just the title and summary that drew you all in? Meh, either way I'M POPULAR! And yes, I cussed. This _is_ a T rated fic, you know! T as in _teens!_ Well, here are the responses!

_How did the sexy no jutsu backfire?_ Well, Naruto changed the shape and coloration of his original sexy no jutsu … and that basically screwed up his chakra into wondering what the fuck it belongs to so it trapped him as a redheaded chick **_(Does chakra wonder about such things? Ah, well. It does in this!)_**

_How did Naruto buy the dress? **(mischievous and horny grin)**_ Wouldn't _you_ like to know? That will come out later in the fic.

_What is Sasuke reaction to 'Nara' being Naruto?_ OH GOD! That will be one _hell_ of a fun chapter to right! I already got it planned out, just gotta figure out what chapter to put it in.

_Naruto is horny:_ well, DUH! He's the one to invent the 'Sexy no Jutsu'! HE CHANGES INTO A FREAKING NAKED GIRL! And if that's not horny, I have _no_ idea what is!

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 1

'Tour de Sasuke'

Nara looks around Sasuke's living room with huge, eyes dazzling with wonder. "Wow," she murmurs.

Sasuke smirks. Something about this girl seems very familiar but very different at the same time. 'I'll worry about it later. Now, where to put her?' he wonders.

He decides against the guest bedrooms. Those rooms haven't been opened in nearly thirteen years. Not since he was six. He just celebrated his nineteenth birthday a few days ago. The dust in those rooms will have piled up enough to write your name and it stay there for many, many years to come as an indent in the dust. No, it won't do to put someone that pretty in a room like any of those.

So the only choices left are either the living room … or his room. No way in hell is a guest _ever_ going to sleep on the couch in any home of his. Not until his body is no more than an old memory and a pile dust. So the only sensible choice is his room. Naruto and Naruto only had ever set foot in Sasuke's refuge. His sanctuary. But something is telling him that it will be okay for Nara to go in.

"Come," he says, leading the girl down the hall. "There's more to see," he says in response to her confused look. She looks slightly suspicious, but nods anyway. She follows him almost without hesitation. He notices the slight pause before she followed him faithfully. He would never have noticed it if he hadn't been glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"So, what's behind all those doors?" she asks, motioning to the spare bedrooms.

"Guest rooms full of dust," he mutters.

She grins. "Gee, you don't use guest rooms that much, do you?" she teases.

Sasuke pauses, remembering Naruto saying _exactly_ that the first time the blonde had come over. He shakes his head, both in answer to her question and to shake away that memory. "No," he mutters. He glances at her again as he leads her through the halls.

"Oi, why do you keep looking at me? I know I'm cute, but I didn't know I was _that_ cute!" she teases.

He rolls his eyes. "Who said you were cute?" he says, turning to her.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Ne, everyone _else_ in the village seemed to think so, what with the beautiful comments and all," she says, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, just like she had in the streets.

Sasuke twitches when the same thing that happened on the street happens _so_ close to him now. 'No, I _must_ resist her charm,' he thinks. 'But … something about her teasing … it reminds me of … Naruto. But … Naruto's sexy no jutsu is a blond … it can't be him. Besides … she doesn't even _look_ like his sexy no jutsu.' **(Hehe, little does he know!)**

"So … where am I gonna stay?" she asks innocently. Almost _too_ innocently. Sasuke wonders if she knows something. "I hope it's not the couch," she sighs. "But … with the spare bedrooms all locked up …," she starts, an almost merciless grin playing with her lips.

His eyes harden. "My room," he says with a finality the bears no room for question.

Her eyes widen, then she smirks, playfulness lacing the smirk. "We don't have to move so fast, you know," she teases.

He blanches. "It's not like that," he growls. "I don't let guests sleep on the couch no matter what. Though I don't have many guests …," he trails off.

"Really? How many other guests have you had?" she asks.

"Only one," he says.

"Oh? And who was the lucky girl?" she teases.

He raises an eyebrow. "Who said it was a girl?" he asks haughtily.

"OOH! A guy? I didn't know you had _that_ preference," she says, eyes alight with mischief.

He pales, then flushes. "No! It's not like that. He's just a good friend," he mutters.

She raises an eyebrow. "Good friend?" she asks. "Who?"

He lets a small smile toy with his lips. "My best friend, Naruto Uzumaki," he says, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

She blinks. "Wow," she says softly. 'So … he _does_ like me!' she/he thinks. Sasuke doesn't know it, but the girl he is currently talking to _is_ Naruto in a jutsu. But the blonde boy is _trapped_ as a redheaded girl. 'I shouldn't have tried that damned jutsu. I should have known something like this would happen if I changed my hair color and figure! UGH! But, at least I'm getting some good knowledge about him without him knowing.' "So, you're close to this Naruto?"

He nods. "Hai," he says.

She smirks. "How close?" she asks. He glares at her. "Kidding! Kidding!" she says, waving her hands in front of her face in a move remarkably like one Naruto would do. "I didn't expect you to tell someone you barely know, anyways," she says softly. "So … where's your room?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Come on," he mumbles, leading her to further down the hall.

"By the way, I never caught your name," she says, causing their progress to pause momentarily. "You know mine, but I don't know yours. That seems a little unfair."

"Sasuke," he mutters.

"Oh, as in Uchiha, Sasuke? The last of the Uchiha clan?" she asks in shock.

"Yes," he growls. 'I guess the Uchiha reputation has spread farther than I thought,' he thinks.

"Eh, I should have known that topic is a bit touchy. Sorry," she says, bowing her head in shame.

"Whatever, come on," Sasuke says, leading the girl to his room. Thank the lord that Naruto made him put two futons in the room of equal 'fanciness', as the blonde had called it. He won't have to share the same bed as the girl. "We're here," he mumbles, leaning against the doorframe as Nara looks around the room. He seems to do a _lot_ of mumbling lately. Mostly since Nara showed up.

"Nice," she says. "Better than my room was."

Sasuke looks at her. "So, what was your room like?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Nothing much to describe, the village was rather small. Not many outsiders knew of it, so it will rather pointless to say the name," she says. "My place was the smallest and not exactly the best in the village, since I was the least-liked orphan of the village." 'Well, that is pretty much true," Naruto thinks.

"Outsiders'?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what we called people who didn't live there. Only one or two knew of the place," she says. 'Geez, this is gonna be very awkward to explain when he finds out who I am,' Naruto thinks. "And they were traders who also were killed in the raid, since it was trading day." She pauses. "But, since the village was beside the southernmost coastal corner of the Leaf country, we considered ourselves part of Leaf. Even though I was the least-liked, I was one of the more powerful ninja in the village." 'Also true,' Naruto thinks. 'Though the location is not _quite_ right.'

Deciding that this conversation isn't a good topic for either to dwell on at the moment, they decide to move onto other subjects … such as how 'Nara' is gonna get more clothing, though Sasuke gets rather embarrassed about it. But the dark-haired boy hides his embarrassment rather easily. Naruto is not at all embarrassed by it … because he has shopped for girl's clothes often to cover up his sexy no jutsu. But he is rather embarrassed that he has to buy the clothes with Sasuke. After all, he never shopped for clothes, male or female, with anyone else. And having an attraction for the dark-haired genin is just an added couple of points to his embarrassment.

* * *

Sarah: okay … this seems like as good a place to stop as any that's not a cliffy. I'd rather stop at a cliffy, but it would take too long to get to a good cliffy. Eh, hope you like.

Naruto: I'm … a … girl!

Sarah: sorry, but you're not a girl. You're just trapped as one.

Naruto: SAME THING!

Sarah: I won't trap you as a girl for a while, okay?

Naruto: is that a promise?

Sarah: I promise I won't _trap_ you as a girl for a while.

Naruto: fine.

Sarah: **(thinking: _that doesn't mean that I won't make him a girl naturally!)_**

Sasuke: this is going to end up insanely.

Sakura: agreed. They never stop bickering. It's a wonder they don't kill each other.

_**REQUEST OF REVIEWERS!**_

So, reviewers. I was wondering something. What chapter do ya'll want Sasuke to start thinking 'Nara' isn't a _normal_ girl? The choices are 'Chapter 5', 'Chapter 6', 'Chapter 7', or 'Chapter 8'. I'd prefer it to be six or seven, but it's up to you all. I've got time to wait. But I want to know the score by the time chapter 3 is posted, since I'll probably be done with chapter 4 by then. I want to know so I can figure out what to do with chapter 5 and so on. Just put the number sign and the number of the chapter you want Sasuke to start wondering about 'Nara' and 'her' odd habits. Thankies!


	3. SHOPPING!

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: yippee! Chappie 2 is up! Hope you liked the prologue and Chappie 1!

Naruto: WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE SUCH INSANENESS!

Sasuke: for once, I agree.

Sarah: **(sticks out tongue)** nyah! A lot of people like romantic humor!

Sasuke and Naruto: **(blush and start stuttering about how stupid that is)**

Sakura: you both know you liked it!

Sarah: yep, you both do!

Sasuke and Naruto: **(blush deeper and deny anything of the sort)**

Sarah: I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. But I _do_ own my ideas! OH! And this chapter will be all about most girls' favorite pastime: SHOPPING! Though I'm not very fond of shopping, but that's because I blow all my money whenever I go out. Otherwise, I LOVE SHOPPING!

Sasuke and Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Naruto gets trapped as a redhead. Sasuke offers to allow 'Imonoto, Nara' stay at his place. And Sasuke gives 'Nara' a tour of his house and they talk a bit.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

_REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: swtTom0-chan93:_ HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU KNOW WHO THE OTHER PERSON WAS! I THOUGHT _I_ WAS THE ONLY ONE! You're a damned good guesser, Tomo-person. Yes, I looked at your profile. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 2

SHOPPING!

Sasuke sighs as Nara looks down at one of his larger shirts. "Uh, I don't think this _quite_ works," she says.

He has to agree; the shirt definitely won't work alone for her to go out in public without attracting a _lot_ of unwanted attention to both of them. Her figure just won't allow it. And none of his pants or shorts fit her quite right. Thankfully, she's sitting on her futon. "Wait here," he mutters, leaving the room. He can feel the redhead's eyes on his back as he closes the door. He walks _very_ quickly **(he refuses to call it run)** to the kitchen and grabs the phone. He quickly dials Sakura's number.

After two rings, the pink-haired girl picks up. "Hello?" she says.

"Sakura-chan, I've got a problem," he sighs.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" she asks.

"You know the girl who I agreed to house, right?" he asks.

"Yeah?" she says.

"Er, she only had that one outfit," he mumbles. "I need you to bring something over for her to wear… and _not_ pink!"

"Sure thing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says excitedly. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

After that, he hears a click, then a dial tone. He sighs as he hangs up. And then he nearly jumps out of his skin when Nara's voice comes from behind him. "Who's Sakura?" she asks.

He whirls around to face her … and instantly wishes he hadn't. The shirt definitely looks a _lot_ shorter now that she's standing up. He quickly fights down the blush that spreads across his cheeks. "She's a friend," he mutters.

"Ooh! You're blushing! I knew you thought I'm cute," she says, walking closer. He quickly backs away. And is very thankful that a knock comes at the door a minute later, since his back was too the wall.

"I'll get it," he mutters, quickly moving to the front door, carefully skirting _around_ the girl wearing a too-short shirt. He opens door and lets Sakura in. "Thank Kami-sama," he mutters.

"What is … oh," Sakura starts to ask as she steps in, only to see Nara step out of the kitchen only in one of Sasuke's shirts. "I see," she murmurs to Sasuke. "Hello, Nara-chan," she greets, bowing to Nara. "I'm Haruno, Sakura."

Nara bows in return. "Hello, Sakura-chan," she greets. "I see you already know who I am." She looks confusedly at the dresses and training outfits in Sakura's arms. "But, what are those for? I thought Sasuke was going to take me shopping?" she says, looking at Sasuke in confusion.

"Well, he will. I'll come too," Sakura says, answering for Sasuke. The dark-haired jounin sighs in relief. "But don't you need something clean, and not revealing, to wear to shop if you don't want to attract attention?"

"Oh. Of course," Nara says, blushing slightly.

"Well, come on!" Sakura says, taking the redheaded girl's hand and leading her to the largest of the four bathrooms on the first floor, which is also the nearest. "I want you to try on a few of these things. I want to see what you look best in. You can come out in an outfit and I'll see how it looks and then you can try a few others, ne?"

"Alright," Nara says, nodding, taking the clothes that are offered to her. She walks into the bathroom.

While she's in there, Sasuke moves to lean against the wall near Sakura. Sakura looks at him, confused. "I want to see," he mutters.

Sakura smirks. "So, you like her?" Sakura asks. She and Ino had long ago given up on ever get Sasuke's attention. Actually, they gave up cause they found out they like each other much more than they like Sasuke.

Sasuke blushes. "No!" he says to quickly.

Sakura shakes her head. "You don't have to … WOW! Nara! That looks fantastic on you!" she says, drawing Sasuke's attention to the redhead, who had just walked it in a beautiful, silver dancing dress with a white rose design at the bottom of the low V-neck. The base of the dress **(the skirt)** swirls out and looks like, if she were to twirl, the design would make an elegant red rose design from someone looking at her from above. Nara looks at Sasuke, silently asking his opinion. He nods in agreement. "You should keep it, Nara. It never fit on me anyways. It's perfect on you!" Sakura says excitedly.

Nara blushes delicately. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"Do a twirl!" Sakura encourages.

Nara nods and twirls, causing Sakura to "AWW!" and Sasuke to blush at the amount of leg shown. Even _more_ leg is shown when she twirls in this dress than had been shown while she was wearing his shirt. And he had thought that _impossible!_ Well, now he knows the impossible _is_ possible! Well, where Nara's concerned, at least. 'UGH! I did _not_ just think that!' he thinks. 'What the hell did I get myself into!'

Three hours of dress-up and ten minutes of walking later, at the market

"Oh! Look, Sasuke-san!" Nara cries, pointing eagerly at a beautiful porcelain figure at a nearby stall. Sasuke allows himself to be drawn over to the stand and looks at the porcelain figure Nara is fawning over. He has to admit, it is quite nice. It's a beautiful black and navy blue Chinese-style dragon with it's tail wrapped loosely around a silver and white fox. The fox's sky-blue eyes are looking trustingly at the dark-eyed dragon while the dragon has red and gold flames emanating from its mouth at something that isn't in the figure. It is almost like the dragon is protecting the fox with it's flame. "Isn't it beautiful?" she murmurs. She looks at the price tag and her smile wavers slightly. "But it's just a bit out of my league," she says mournfully.

Sakura moves closer to look at it. "It's stunning, Nara-chan! I can't believe you saw this! I didn't even notice it until I got closer," she says. "But we really need to get you some clothes, Nara-chan. Come on!" she continues, dragging the redhead away.

Sasuke checks the price tag and sees that he can afford it. Not even understanding why he's doing it, he haggles the price of the porcelain figure down to about half of what it was originally and then has the stall-keeper wrap it up like a gift. His dark eyes wander over to where Sakura is holding lots of different dresses up to Nara, then putting them back because they didn't look quite 'right'. The redhead just smiles amiably and allows the pink-haired girl to treat her like a porcelain doll that Sakura can't decide what to dress her in.

Sasuke shakes his head and takes the gift, thanking the elderly stall-keeper. "No problem, kid," the stall-keeper says, winking at him. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love you for it." Sasuke blushes and tries to protest about Nara _not_ being his girlfriend, but the stall-keeper is distracted by another customer.

Sasuke sighs and hides the gift in a bag at his waist; no sense Nara finding out before they got back to his place. "Oi! Sasuke-kun! Come here!" Nara's voice calls over the crowd. 'I swear she can match Naruto in a shouting contest with ease … that reminds me … where the hell _is_ Naruto! Usually, he'd be trying to make me make a fool of myself … and failing,' he thinks. He brushes the thought aside for the moment and moves with grace to Nara's side. The redhead holds up a deep blue dress with gold and silver fire designs at the base, which barely reaches her knees. Placing the dress close to her body, she smiles at him. "What do you think?"

The dark-haired Jounin nods his approval. "Nice choice," he says softly. He blushes when the redhead glomps him.

"Thanks!" she says excitedly, giving him a peck on the cheek. This causes him to blush even _more_. Sakura giggles, causing Nara and Sasuke to look at her funny.

"Oh, don't mind me!" the pink-haired jounin says between giggles. "It's just you two look like you'd both kiss any second now! Or even make-out!" she says, busting out into full-blown laughter. This causes the other two to blush _very_ badly.

If one were to look at them and make a simile to describe the color of their faces, they'd probably say a tomato that just got just turned into a rose and blended in the two reds. But they'd also say that wasn't even close enough to describe the blush shade. Nara quickly pulls away from Sasuke and straitens out her dress **(the rose one that she/he got from Sakura just a few paragraphs ago)** as an excuse to not look at Sasuke and give herself time to recover from her blush. Sasuke also looks away and straightens his shirt, grateful that he also has an excuse not to look at the redhead until his blush is gone. "Sakura-chan!" Nara chides. "One shouldn't do such things with someone they barely know!"

Sakura nods. "I know. I was just saying what it would look like to someone who was watching you and didn't know how long you've known each other," she says, grinning childishly.

Sasuke growls dangerously at the pink-haired girl, causing her to emit an "eep!" of slight fear. "Shut. Up," the last of the Uchiha clan growls.

"Shutting up," Sakura murmurs, knowing when she's beat … for now. "Well, Nara-chan, I think we bought enough clothes to last you a while, ne?"

"Hai," the redhead says. 'A _very_ long while,' Naruto thinks.

"So, I guess I'll be going and leave you two to get back to Sasuke-kun's," she says. "See ya!" she says, walking away.

Sasuke watches the pink-haired girl for a few minutes then turns to take Nara back to his place. The redhead smiles lightly, but says nothing as she follows him, carrying her bags. Sasuke glances at her and the large amount of bags she is carrying. He stops and takes several of the bags from her. She looks at him in confusion. "You shouldn't carry so many bags," he mutters.

"Why? Just because I'm a girl?" she asks, glaring at him.

"No. Because you were about to drop some," he replies evenly. She nods in understanding and follows him back to his place.

Fifty-five minutes later

After putting up _all_ the clothing and accessories Sakura had insisted on purchasing for the redhead, Sasuke and Nara are sitting in the living room in silence. They had just finished finding places for all of the items in Sasuke's bedroom not even five minutes later. "I should have told her to stop," Nara murmurs, rubbing her wrists from all the folding she had helped Sasuke do.

Sasuke nods in agreement. He fingers the pouch at his waist before pulling out the gift he had bought earlier. He stands up and passes Nara on the way to his private bathroom, discretely slipping the gift onto the table beside her.

Nara looks up as Sasuke leaves the room. Then a gold-wrapped gift catches her attention on the table beside her. She reaches out and gently picks it up. She reads the note: _From Sasuke to Nara. Hope you like it._ It is written in Sasuke's unique script. She carefully unwraps the gold wrapping paper and sets it aside. She gasps in surprise and delight at the gift that was hiding under the paper. It was the porcelain figure she had been fawning over earlier, the dragon and fox figure.

"Wow," she murmurs. When the bathroom door opens against fifteen minutes later after Sasuke gets out of the shower, the redhead moves out of his room, which she had moved to while he was showering, and hugs him around his bare waist. The dark-haired boy had long ago taken to wearing a pair of sweatpants to bed, thankfully. "Thank you," she murmurs into his chest, sending well-hidden chills of excitement running up and down Sasuke's spine.

* * *

Sarah: well, that completes chapter 2. Chapter 3 shall be up sometime between now and July first. Next chapter will be when 'Nara' goes to see Tsunade. Tsunade is gonna explain away the _reason_ Naruto got trapped and can't change back, among other things. This is gonna be _good!_ Later. 


	4. ‘Nara’ and Tsunade

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: okay, this is gonna be an interesting chappie to write. Tsunade will find out straight from Naruto's mouth about the entrapment in his own jutsu. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

_Didn't Naruto change into a girl to prank Sasuke?_ – in a sense, yes. But he actually changed into a girl to prank the entire village, not just Sasuke

_And isn't he a guy?_ – duh, he's just trapped as a girl.

_Was he attracted to Sasuke in the first place?_ – yes, he was; he was also attracted to Gaara. Flirting with Sakura was just a front, a mask if you will

_Why is he acting like a girl?_ – because he can. And he sometimes acts like that in the show … I think.

_Sorry if the questions offend you_ – they don't. If you have a question or don't understand something, then say so and I'll explain it to the best of my ability, and try to make sense of it to you.

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Naruto gets trapped as a redhead. Sasuke offers to allow 'Imonoto, Nara' to stay at his place. Sasuke shows 'Nara' around his home and they chat a bit. The next day, Sasuke and Sakura take 'Nara' out clothes shopping, and Sasuke gets 'Nara' a gift.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**ALERT!**_

This chapter has a _bit_ of stuff in the science-department, but not too much. Also … sparks and fireworks will _FLY!_ And fly_ HIGH!_ … IN TWO CHAPTER! Teehee, I had ya'll all excited only to burst your so-called-bubbles. **(grin)** let's get this party started!

_**INDEX**_

_**Only what I don't normally use or don't think many people will understand easily will be listed here. Language, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

–baba: a rude term for someone of higher power or level than you; Naruto will use this a _lot_ for Tsunade

* * *

Chapter 3

'Nara' and Tsunade

Sasuke sighs as he looks at the clock on the wall. Nara had gone into Tsunade's office about five minutes ago to talk with the Hokage. But it feels like it has been an _hour_ already. "Ugh," he mutters, glaring at the nine-inch-thick double doors across from the bench he's sitting on.

If the doors weren't so thick, he'd be able to listen in on what's going on inside … which is _precisely_ why Tsunade had them installed. Too many people were trying to 'listen in,' or eavesdrop as she put it, on her _private_ conversations, whether with other Leaf ninja, ninja-in-training, over the phone, even with ambassador's from the other countries and distant travelers.

In Tsunade's office

"So, 'Nara' … tell me who you really are," Tsunade says, watching the fidgeting 'girl' on the other side of her large desk. She can tell quite well that this 'girl' isn't actually a girl by the way 'she's' sitting … among other reasons. The 'girl' is wearing a snug light blue t-shirt and a _very_ short denim skirt.

The 'girl' smirks. "How'd ya know, Tsunade-baba?" 'she' asks.

Tsunade, who had been taking a sip of her coffee, starts choking on said coffee. When she manages to finally take a breath, she gasps out the _last_ name she had expected to think this 'girl' would be: "Naruto!"

"Yep," the blonde-turned-redhead says, actually grinning this time.

"Why are you a _girl?_ Shouldn't you be able to change back?" the older woman asks.

"Dunno what happened, but I've been this way since two days ago," he/she replies, slouching in his/her chair. "Couldn't change back for some stupid reason." **(I'm gonna start referring to Naruto as a he when it's just him or him and Tsunade, okay? Otherwise, I'm referring to him as a she. This is gonna get damned confusing anyways; I don't want to confuse anyone, much less myself, even worse later on.)**

"So, _why_ did you become a girl in the first place?" Tsunade asks, folding her fingers together and laying her chin on the small bridge her fingers create.

"What else? A prank," he replies.

"And why'd you change your sexy-no-jutsu?"

"Wanted to actually _fool_ the villagers."

"And, since you altered your DNA ever-so-slightly, you are now stuck a girl, hm? How predictable."

"Stop teasing me and start finding a way to get me back to normal," is the growled response.

"Ah, and you can't say 'please'?" Tsunade asks, grinning.

"_Please_ find a way to turn me back," is the response in such a tone, Tsunade has a feeling that she was very lucky to not be attacked.

"Alright," Tsunade says. "But, can you perform any jutsus as you are?"

"Uh … I haven't exactly tried," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not try the Shadow Clone Jutsu first?" Tsunade suggests. "But  
_two_ clones and yourself. No less, no more."

Naruto makes the hand signs for the suggested jutsu almost lightning fast, completely accurately since his been using the jutsu almost every other day for almost the past seven years … only for nothing to happen. "Uh?" Naruto says, confused. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Tsunade just nods, as if she expected it. "Alright, try another jutsu … how about three defensive jutsus? And a chakra-hiding jutsu as well?" she suggests again.

Naruto nods and does the hand signs for a defensive wind-based jutsu, and it works. He quickly dispels it before Tsunade gets after him for messing up her already messy office even worse. Then he summons a defensive earth-based jutsu, which also works. He dispels it quickly as well. He also tries a defensive water-based jutsu, which works the same way as the other two did, dispelling it just as quickly. He then uses a small jutsu to hide his chakra quite effectively, which usually isn't the case. "Okay … why isn't my Shadow Clone Jutsu working when the rest do?" he asks, even more confused than before. He yawns, suddenly very tired from using that chakra. This confuses him even _more;_ normally he'd not even be sweating from such easy jutsus, even if it were fifteen to twenty around the levels of the ones he just used in a row.

"Much of the chakra you call upon to use in the Shadow Clone Jutsu is given to you by the fox demon in your soul. Since you are now temporarily stuck in a female's body, and the demon is male, the demon won't let you use his chakra unless it is an absolute emergency. Such an emergency will most likely be nothing less than imminent death, yours or your friends," Tsunade explains. "Or, that's how I figure it. The demon's 'masculine' chakra could also be trapped behind some form of 'wall' while your normal chakra changes 'gender' with your body. The 'wall' might only allow 'feminine' chakra through, and since the demon has very little, if any, 'feminine' chakra, the majority of it can't come through."

Naruto nods to show he understands at least the basics. "So the demon locked in me either doesn't _want_ to let me use his chakra or _can't_ let me use it, that what you saying?" he asks to confirm what he got.

"Exactly," Tsunade says. "Lift up your shirt real quick so I can see the seal." Naruto shrugs and does as he is told. This reveals that the seal, which was rather faded this morning when Naruto put the shirt on, is completely gone. "Just as I thought," she says softly. "This proves that the demon has either pulled back of it's own will or was pushed back by something. The seal would only show if the demon is close enough to your conscious to provide you with it's abundance of chakra for you to draw on freely."

"Ugh … is it possible to get the demon to come back? I'm exhausted! And I've _only_ done _four_ jutsus!" Naruto says, yawning again.

"You're exhausted because you alone, though you still have a very high amount of chakra, don't have all that much compared to what you are used to after eighteen years of having a near limitless amount of chakra compared to what us normal folk are used to," Tsunade explains. "And as for the demon, you remember how Gaara taught you to _contact_ it through a deep trance, right?" she continues. Naruto nods. "Try that tonight instead of sleeping. A trance that deep will restore your energy just as easily as, if not easier than, sleep. Find out why you cannot draw on that chakra the demon supplies."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto says. He looks at the clock. "SHIT!" he curses.

"What?" Tsunade asks, slightly confused.

"Er, Sasuke volunteered to 'house' me for a bit," Naruto says a bit awkwardly. "And he's out in the lobby waiting for me … and has been waiting since before I walked in here … an hour and a half ago."

Tsunade nods. "You better go then. He's not exactly the most patient of people in the world. I'll say to anyone who asks that I sent you on a _long_ mission that will take an indeterminate amount of time, ne? I'll look for a way to change you back in the meantime," she says.

"Thanks, Tsunade-baba," Naruto says gratefully, standing and bowing before quickly exiting the office. He smiles gently when he sees Sasuke sleeping lightly while sitting on the bench. He gently brushes his hand against Sasuke's arm to wake up the boy.

Following Sasuke

Sasuke jerks awake when a feminine hand touches his arm. He snaps his eyes open to see Nara smiling at him. His heart leaps to his throat for several moments before returning to its rightful place in his chest … something that only happens whenever Naruto sends a _true_ smile his direction. But something about how easily excitable Nara is and how loud and boisterous she is … something about that reminds him of the boyishly good-looking blonde.

Naruto has yet to swap his boyish features for more adult male features … hell, the blonde hasn't even started _shaving_ yet! Probably the only difference between Naruto as he is now and how he was eight years ago when they first met, a year before they graduated from the academy as teammates with Sakura and each other, is his height. He's grown nearly a foot. Even that short messy hair is the same. And something about the blonde had attracted Sasuke from the very beginning, eight years ago.

But Nara isn't at _all_ like Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu. And even _Naruto_ wouldn't be able to hold a jutsu for this long anyways, he has kept an eye on Nara even at night whenever he awakes from sleep. And no one, that he knows of, can hold a jutsu in their sleep. So it can't possibly be the blonde in his sexy-no-jutsu. Besides, the seal on Naruto's stomach and the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks are nowhere to be seen on Nara's body. He had seen her stomach yesterday while she was trying on some of Sakura's clothing. She had been wearing a beautiful silver silk evening dress that had the midriff showing, the top and skirt connected by thin, crisscrossing strands of silver silk over her waist. She had smiled cutely at him when he blushed at seeing her in the deep-necked dress that flowed down to her ankles, excluding what skin was shown around her waist.

He blinks when Nara's hand waves in front of his eyes. "Huh?" he says, looking into her laughing navy blue eyes. He blushes slightly when he realizes that she is leaning over in front of him, exposing a good bit of her ample breasts. He had found out the first night she had spent at his house, just two days ago, that she has no qualms about exposing herself to anyone … so long as they don't try anything stupid.

"Ah, you're fine. You had me worried for a minute there," she says, grinning at him. "Your eyes got all glazed and you had this strange smile on your face. Thinking of someone special?"

He rolls her eyes. "What took so long?" he asks, changing the subject. Nara notices that he hadn't answered her question and smiles lightly.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see what I can and can't do by way of jutsus," she says. 'Well, that _is_ the truth, but he doesn't know _why_ she wanted to see what I can and can't do,' Naruto thinks.

"Come on," Sasuke says, standing up. He takes Nara's hand and tugs her after him, not seeing the redhead's brilliant crimson blush. The redhead follows him, successfully fighting down her blush.

* * *

Sarah: okay. Next chapter will skip several hours to nighttime, when Naruto will have a nice, interesting chat with Kyuubi. Who thinks they know which of Tsunade's theories is correct? Or are neither correct? If you get the answer right, I'll give you a shoutout. 


	5. Talking with Kyuubi, Training, and Admis

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: okay, Chappie 4 up and running. Let's hope it turns out well.

DISCLAIMER: I dun't own Naruto.

Sasuke: for the umpteenth time, dun't isn't a word!

Sarah: it is for me.

Sasuke: then you're weird.

Sarah: I ain't weird!

Sakura: let's just get to the reviews and then the story, ne?

Sarah: fine.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

Sarah: If you guessed that something is blocking the power flow between Kyuubi and Naruto, then you guessed correctly. Here are the folks who got it right:

MAIN SHOUTOUTS: wow… no one got it right. And I thought it would be very easy to figure out. Geez, so many folks got it _so_ close, though. And sorry _Hiei17Jaganshi_, but you can only vote once, and the first vote counts, so you got it wrong. So very sorry.

_**Normal review responses:**_

CHAPTER SHOUTOUT: _Hiei17Jaganshi:_ yeah, I agree with you. But it will most likely never happen as the end of the series will most likely take place several years before the time this story takes place. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all around 18 in this fic, sadly. But, at least they aren't little kids, right? Though I doubt that Sasuke ever was a 'little kid' since his brother 'supposedly' killed off his family.

_I liked the part where Sasuke fell asleep and then started thinking of Naruto as if he had a crush on him:_ **(gasps)** HOW'D YOU FIND THAT OUT! WHO TOLD YOU SASUKE HAD A CRUSH ON NARUTO? ……… geez, can't keep a secret from _no one_ these days. Yeah, I liked that part too.

_Thanks for clearing some stuff up for me:_ no prob. I love helping my readers better understand my stories. I love it when you all ask me questions so I can clarify stuff for you all.

_I think Kyuubi is not allowing Naruto to change back as a prank on the prankster:_ aww! I wish I had come up with _that_ solution, but that would have been a bit too easy to undo. I love the solution though; I'm sure you can be of great help in future chapters and other stories! Contact me, _Blue-genjutsu!_ Actually, I'll contact you! Hope you like this chapter, despite the good solution you came up with not being the real solution.

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Naruto gets trapped as a redhead. Sasuke offers to allow 'Imonoto, Nara' to stay at his place. Sasuke shows 'Nara' around his home and they chat a bit. The next day, Sasuke and Sakura take 'Nara' out clothes shopping, and Sasuke gets 'Nara' a gift. Then 'Nara' talks to Tsunade and reveals 'her' true identity.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

–baba: a rude term for someone of higher power or level than you; Naruto will use this a _lot_ for Tsunade

–chan: a suffix of respect for a female friend or acquaintance

–kun: a suffix of endearment to a very close friend or one that someone loves or cares for very deeply

–san: a suffix of respect for a male acquaintance

* * *

Chapter 4

Talking with Kyuubi, Training, and Admissions

Naruto glances at the sleeping Sasuke on the futon near to his and sighs. 'If only you knew, Sasuke. If only you knew,' he thinks sadly. He pushes the thought aside for the moment and starts going into the trance that Gaara had taught him about a year or so ago. His consciousness slowly slips into the depths of his mind, towards where the Kyuubi resides. His breathing steadies and becomes lighter.

Within the depths of Naruto's mind

Naruto, as he should look, walks down a long cream-colored hallway, towards a silver and gold door at the very end. Around the halfway point, Naruto feels a tingling sensation run through his 'body', like he had just walked through some form of invisible shield. 'That felt freaky …,' the blonde thinks, pushing on despite the thought bugging him. Soon, he reaches the large door and stares up at it. He sighs. 'I haven't visited him in a while,' he thinks, pushing the door open. On the other side of the door, one would expect to see a large cage holding an even larger howling beast. What one would expect is _not_ what one gets in this instance.

Instead of that scenario, a rather nice room is laid out with a calm demon in a humanoid form curled up on a large couch. The demon's head raises, revealing a rather handsome creature with startlingly silky red hair and calm ocean eyes. "Ah, Naruto," the demon purrs, sitting up properly.

"Kyuubi," Naruto greets softly.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Kyuubi says. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"You know very well what I want to talk about," Naruto says, moving to sit on a chair near the couch.

"The lack of chakra, ne?" Kyuubi says, grinning when Naruto nods. "As your Hokage said earlier, my chakra flow to and from your body is being almost completely blocked," he explains.

"UGH! How!" Naruto exclaims.

"You felt the odd thing on the way here, ne?" Kyuubi asks. Naruto nods. "That."

"So, how do we get rid of 'it'?" Naruto asks.

Kyuubi shrugs. "I don't know the answer to that question. It appeared when you used that horrid jutsu to turn you into a redhead," he says. "I think one redhead in this body is enough."

Naruto hisses at the demon. "Ugh! Why didn't you warn me not to do something like that," Naruto whines.

"Well, I would have had you got the notion to visit once in a while," the fox says.

"Meh … I guess I'll have to be careful of the jutsus I do until Tsunade-baba finds away to return me to normal."

"You really should show her a bit more respect. She _is_ of higher authority than you."

"Whatever. You know how I am with authority."

"Yes, that I do. It's a wonder that the third Hokage handled you so well."

"I was surprised he allowed me to hang out with Konohamaru. I mean, I bet he woulda killed me if the twerp turned out anything like me."

"I _know_ he would have. You're lucky the child didn't pick up anything more from you than that freakish jutsu and a knack for getting in troublesome situations."

Naruto feels a tugging on his spirit, and a slight jostling of his body. "Well, I better go back to playing 'girl-without-a-family-or-village'. It seems _somebody's_ impatient for me to wake up," he sighs.

"Come around more often, _Nara."_

"Shuddit, Kyuubi."

"Seriously, though, do come around more often. One does get lonely after a while."

"Gee, and here I thought you never got lonely!"

"Naruto, you better go."

"Fine, bye… and I'll try coming around every so often."

"I'd like that."

Before Naruto can comment on that, he is pulled into the waking world and finds himself staring into the dark, dark eyes of Sasuke. "Sasuke-san? What is it?" he asks in the feminine voice he has grown used to in the past three days. He glances out of the window to see that it's not even sun-up yet.

"You said you'd train with me today," the boy says.

Naruto sits up as Sasuke moves out of the way. "So I did," the trapped jounin says softly, smiling lightly at the dark-haired boy. At that, 'Nara' and Sasuke both get up and get dressed for a day of hardcore training.

Eight hours later

It is now about two in the afternoon, and Nara and Sasuke have been going since about six this morning. Now, sitting in a clearing deep in the forest, leaning against the same tree, the duo sigh as they take a brief break to eat their lunch. Sasuke watches Nara as the oblivious redhead nibbles at her sandwich. The redhead has become increasingly distracted in the past couple of hours. Right now, she is mostly staring out into space rather than eating her sandwich and chips. "Are you alright?" the dark-haired boy asks.

Nara jumps in surprise and then smiles sheepishly at Sasuke. "I'm fine, Sasuke-san. Just thinking about things," she says softly.

"What?" Sasuke asks. Her bright eyes dim slightly. She shakes her head, signaling she'd rather not talk about it. "Come on, you can tell me," he urges.

She smiles a weak smile. "You'll despise me for eternity if you knew the truth, Sasuke-san," she murmurs.

"Truth? What are you talking about, Nara-chan?" Sasuke asks, very confused.

Tears slowly surface in her dark blue eyes. "I can't tell you … I just can't," she whispers.

"Please Nara-chan, why won't you tell me?" Sasuke asks, not understanding why he cares so much.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san," Nara whispers, standing up quickly, her sandwich falling to the ground, forgotten. Sasuke follows suite, reaching to grab Nara's wrist. She pulls just out of reach, her eyes widening in fear of something. "I can't tell you! I'm so sorry!" she cries out, turning and running from Sasuke.

Sasuke tries to give chase, but the redhead quickly leaves him far behind him. He stops, leaning against a tree with one hand while panting and staring dejectedly after the girl who had become very close to his heart without either realizing it. "What is it you can't tell me Nara? Why are you so afraid of telling me?" he whispers to the wind.

He sighs softly and turns back to the clearing that he and Nara had been training in to clean up the leftovers of their lunch. Sad navy blue eyes follow the boy from the shadows inside a thorn bush. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun," the hurting child within the bush murmurs. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. But you'll despise me for it." With those whispered words, the child takes off like a bolt of lightning towards the Hokage's office in the village, tears flying from navy eyes. Once within the building, the child moves quickly towards Tsunade's office.

The guards don't stop the crying girl as she runs into Tsunade's office. Thankfully, the blonde woman is just doing paperwork. She looks up as the are doors slammed shut and is shocked to see the crying redhead sitting against the door. "Naruto? What is it?" she asks, moving to comfort the distraught child, her papers momentarily forgotten. She kneels down and rubs soothing circles on the back of the boy-turned-girl. "Shh, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Sasuke …," Naruto whispers, barely heard through his sobs.

"What'd he do!" Tsunade asks angrily. If that brat had hurt this beautiful and loving child in anyway …

"He didn't do anything … I just can't stand it for him not knowing the truth!" Naruto sobs. "But he'll _hate_ me if he finds out. And I don't think I could live without his friendship."

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunade murmurs, hugging the boy she had taken in as a child of her blood. "If you explain it right, I'm sure he won't hate you as you think."

"But he will! I'm sure of it!" Naruto cries into Tsunade's shoulder, hugging his mother-figure in return. Tsunade hugs her unofficially-adopted son and rocks him as he cries out his frustrations and pain, making soothing sounds to try to comfort him.

"Naruto, if you hide it from him much longer, he will be rather angry at being tricked, but I don't think that he'd hate you," Tsunade says softly as Naruto's heart-wrenching sobs slowly die down to shudders and tears.

Naruto rubs his hand over his nose. "You don't?" he finally asks after about a half-hour of crying without sounds.

"I'm sure he won't," Tsunade says. "I believe that he cares about you just as much as you care for him, darling," she says. She isn't as dumb as she likes to pretend she is. She had seen the longing gazes both boys flash at each other when they don't think anyone sees. Neither boy notices it, but it is as plain as day to her, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka. They all know both boys very well and can almost tell what the troublesome duo are thinking just by looking at them.

"You do?" Naruto asks hopefully, rubbing his nose again.

"I'm certain," she says, hugging the boy again. "You should tell him very soon, Naruto. He won't be happy about being tricked for so long."

"I know … just not yet," Naruto says, finally overcoming his bout of depression. He gently pushes Tsunade off of him and stands up, with the help of the doorknob of the door behind him. "Thank you, Tsunade-baba," he says softly. She can tell he is still aching inside, but at least he let out most of his distress. He turns to the door, his hand lingering on the doorknob. "Oh, don't tell anyone about this … and _don't_ call me 'darling' _ever_ again." With that, the boy-turned-girl is gone, the door cracked open to signal his route of escape.

'Oh, Naruto, please tell Sasuke the truth, both of your identity and your feelings, soon,' the older woman thinks, standing up and closing the door. 'You might just be the one to help Sasuke overcome his past … and he could be the one to help you overcome your own past.' With that thought, she turns back to her paperwork, hoping that the boy she had taken as her own son will tell the love of his life who he is and how he feels quickly … or Sasuke might accidentally break the blonde-turned-redhead's spirit to live. Oh, how she wishes and hopes this scenario will never occur!

* * *

Sarah: well … chapter 4 didn't turn out _quite_ as I planned it. But I think it's a bit better than I planned. At least, _I_ think so. What do you guys think of the chapter? Hope you like! 


	6. Thoughts upon Two Faces: Suspicions

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

_Lucky readers! Two updates in two days! Aren't ya'll special? Here's the normal stuff_

* * *

Sarah: geez, zipping right along, ain't I? Hope you like! Oh, and this chapter is going to be _extremely_ short; so very sorry, folks. 

DISCLAIMER: I still dun't own the anime or manga that this modest fanfic is based after … sadly …

Sasuke: **(tick mark on forehead)** how many times do I have to tell you? Dun't isn't a **(is cut off by Sarah's lips pressed against his) (melts into the kiss and deepens it)**

**Everyone else: (staring and gaping in surprise … except Gaara, who is pointedly ignoring this scenario)**

Sakura: she … he … but … how … when … **(trails off with nonsensical words) (faints)**

Gaara: I told you lot that they liked each other.

Naruto: but you _still_ haven't told us how you feel for her!

Gaara: **(light blush)** let's just get to the damned story.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

SHOUT OUT: _Sasuke2006:_ yeah, I love Kyuubi as much as I love Naruto. I don't like how people make him seem like a horrible monster. My belief to the reason he attacked the village was cause several stupid idiots attacked _him_ first and he was angry at them. The nice room thing is awesome, right? I thought people would like it. Review for this chapter too, kay?

_I hope Naruto listens to Tsunade:_ yeah, he will. _Very_ soon. Just not in this chapter.

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Nara, a.k.a. Naruto, stays with Sasuke for a while. After several hours of training, Sasuke questions 'Nara' about her distractedness. Fearing letting the truth slip, Naruto flees to Tsunade. Tsunade comforts Naruto and tries to lay his fears to rest.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

_there are no translations needed for this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 5

Thoughts upon Two Faces: Suspicions

Sasuke sits on the window-seat attached to the only window to his room. He sighs as he looks sadly up at the full moon and thinks about two people has found feelings beyond mere friendship for. Nara didn't return after leaving him standing in the forest yesterday ago. And she hasn't appeared since. At least, not to any of his senses.

But somehow, every time he looks at Nara, Naruto's boyish face lays like an illusion over the redhead's delicate features. But why! Is his subconscious trying to tell him something! If so, what! Everything about Nara, other than her bodily features, constantly reminds him of the blonde. Could she possibly be Naruto? But it can't be! Even Naruto can't hold a jutsu as long as Nara has been in the village. And she doesn't look anything _like_ his Sexy no Jutsu.

'Kami-sama, why do I always think of Naruto when I'm around Nara? Even when she isn't around, she still reminds me of him,' he thinks, picturing the blonde. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Naruto in a while. Not since the day before Nara showed up. Could he _possibly_ be Nara? If so, _how_ is he holding the jutsu for so long?'

He shakes his head to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts. 'I must be losing my mind. Naruto can't possibly be Nara. It must all be a coincidence that Naruto disappeared the day before Nara showed up,' he thinks; he is unconvinced by even his own thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about Naruto anyways?' he thinks, fighting down the pink tinge that always tries to surface on his cheeks whenever he thinks about or looks at the idiotic blonde. 'I don't understand these strange feelings I have for Naruto. Dammit! I did _not_ just think that! I have _no_ feelings for Naruto!' "Dammit," he mutters under his breath.

"What's wrong?" a soft feminine voice asks from behind him.

Sasuke whirls around, crouching in a defensive position. He hadn't heard or sensed _anyone_ enter his room. He is glad when he sees the redhead he is housing standing there, her head cocked to the left slightly. He sighs in relief and stands up straight. "Nara," he says softly. "You came back."

"Well, _yeah._ I don't have anywhere else to _go_ at the moment," she says. "Those guys from the other day are weird and freak me out. I'm not staying with any of _them._ Besides, you have all my clothes here and I don't feel like wearing the same clothes for a long time."

Sasuke smiles lightly. "And I'm not 'weird?'" he asks haughtily.

"No. Just abnormal," Nara teases.

Sasuke shakes his head, remembering a time when Naruto had said those exact words to that exact question. "They are the same thing, Nara," he responds with the same response, just a different name.

"Nah-uh! They are very different," Nara says, crossing her arms, looking to the left, and giving a "humph!"

'Naruto said and did just that!' Sasuke thinks, surprised. "You remind me of one of my friends," he says.

"Really? Who?" she asks, navy blue eyes watching him. Her eyes still hold a bit of the sadness that she had run off with earlier, but nowhere _near_ as deep as it had been.

"Remember the guy I told you about, Naruto?" he asks.

Nara's eyes widen slightly, then she smiles a sad smile. "Him?" she asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke says, worried about how sad her smile is. "Is something wrong?"

Nara sighs and looks down. "Sasuke-san, there's something I need to tell you," she say softly.

"What?" he asks, her voice making him feel very worried.

"I need you to promise you won't hate me when I tell you, though," she says.

"Why would I hate you? What is it?" he asks, confused.

"Just promise," she insists.

"Alright, I promise," Sasuke says.

Nara moves to take up the seat that Sasuke had vacated when she first spoken. She sighs and looks down at her hands folded in her lap. "Well, the truth is …"

* * *

Sarah: okay, this is gonna go a bit faster than I thought it would when I started. But I still have many, many chapters to go before Naruto will change back to normal. 

Naruto: so I'm stuck a redheaded _chick_ for a long time? And Sasuke's finding out my identity next chapter!

Sarah: **(grins)** he may not find out next chapter. You never know what can happen during the next chapter. Only I do, and you'll just have to wait and see. Later all my readers! See ya'll next chapter! So, do you think Naruto gets to explain the truth … or will something happen to interrupt the truth-telling thing? **(winks)** you get it right, you get a BIG shoutout! Since nobody got the shoutout from chapter 3 in chapter 4, I wonder if anyone will get this right? And you only have those two choices, so it's a fifty-fifty chance. With those odds, I'm hoping at least one or two people get it right.


	7. And Just When the Truth was to be Reveal

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ANY DAD'S OUT THERE!

Sarah: chapter 6 is here. Hope you enjoy. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. I'm just borrowing them to use at my discretion. Oh, and this chapter is gonna be even shorter than last chapter.

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

Sarah: if you guessed that Naruto will be interrupted before he can tell Sasuke, then you guessed correctly. Here are the reviewers who guessed right:

MAIN SHOUTOUTS: _sasuke2006,Dark Iasha_

As of this update, those are the only people who guessed right.

_**Normal review responses**_

CHAPTER SHOUTOUT: _anonymous:_ wow, you totally read my mind about Kyuubi. That's basically how I figured out Kyuubi can't have been all bad. And actually, during the shows surrounding their journey to that one island place with the bridge-builder guy, Kyuubi partially took over when Naruto got very pissed when he thought Sasuke was down and out … for good. That insinuates a closer behind-the-scenes relationship than they actually show everyone, doesn't it? And I don't mind answering long reviews; they actually make me happier than before I read them. Cause that way, I know people were paying attention to at least _some_ of the specifics and not just the general overall stuff. And about the suffix –san. I've been searching several translation sites as well as working through a few people from the Japanese area who know Japanese. And almost all of my sources point to the suffix used much more for males than females, unless the female were to be rather tomboyish. Oh, and you could've put a name or something instead of anonymous. It helps narrow down the people who could take this answer as if it is for them. But it's all up to you.

_How dare you kiss Sasuke:_ well, I do dare. Cause in the pre- and post-story author notes, I have been have a few 'relationships' going one, and one of which is a love-square **(like a love triangle, but with four people);** in case nobody has figured out the about the relationships yet.

_I think Naruto will tell Sasuke his feelings and identity and somehow change back to normal after Sasuke admits his: _er … that'd be _way_ too easy for Naruto-kun, now wouldn't it? Besides, this _isn't_ a curse, you know. Just a jutsu gone wrong, as the title says. That kind of stuff only happens when there's a curse involved. At least, it only happens then in _my_ stories.

_Being interrupted is a bit cliché:_ yeah, I know. I just don't want it to be too easy for them. It would be a bit too easy if Sasuke found out so quickly, ne? I thought so.

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Nara, a.k.a. Naruto, stays with Sasuke for a while. After several hours of training, Sasuke questions 'Nara' about her distractedness. Fearing letting the truth slip, Naruto flees to Tsunade. Tsunade comforts Naruto and tries to lay his fears to rest. A more than day passes before Naruto returns. And Naruto is about to tell Sasuke the truth.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

–kun: a suffix of endearment to a very close friend or one that someone loves or cares for very deeply

–san: a suffix of respect for a male acquaintance

* * *

Chapter 6

And Just When the Truth was to be Revealed

"Well, the truth is …," Nara starts, her face downcast so that she is looking at her lap, where her hands are fiddling with each other. "Sasuke-san, please don't hate me; I wouldn't be able to stand myself if you were to hate me. But, I am not who you think I am," she murmurs.

Sasuke's eyes widen with surprise. "Then who are you?" he asks.

She raises her head and smiles sadly at him. "I am someone you know very, very well," she whispers, her navy blue eyes somehow flashing ocean blue for maybe a second and then back again. "I got trapped this way by a jutsu," she whispers so softly that Sasuke almost has to strain to hear her.

His eyes widen at the implications. "Who are you?" he asks again.

"I'm …," she starts when a rapping comes at the window beside 'Nara'. She and Sasuke both look out the window to see Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke opens the window to let the silver-haired jounin in. "Yes?" Sasuke half-growls.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I see you're busy, so I'll make this brief. The Hokage has a mission for you starting tomorrow morning, Sasuke, and she wants you to see her around six-thirty," he says. He glances at the beautiful young girl who had been talking to Sasuke. "You can take your girlfriend if you wish," Sasuke's former teacher says.

Sasuke and 'Nara' start protesting that she is _not_ his girlfriend, but Kakashi had already left. 'Nara' shakes her head after the silver-haired jounin. "You were going to tell me who you are, ne?" Sasuke asks.

'Nara' just smiles sadly. "I'm tired, Sasuke-san," she says. "And you have to be up early tomorrow, so we should go to bed," she murmurs.

Sasuke shakes his head in disappointment at not finding out yet. "At least stop addressing to me as an acquaintance," he asks.

"Alright … Sasuke-kun," she replies, smiling lightly at him. She turns to lay down on her futon.

Sasuke spurts out a question before it even processes in his mind, something that doesn't happen too often. "Will you go on the mission with me?" he asks.

She pauses, then turns to truly smile at him. "I'd like that," she says softly, nodding. "G'night, Sasuke-kun," she says, laying down on her futon.

"G'night," Sasuke responds, laying down on his own futon. Slowly, 'Nara' false asleep. Sasuke stays awake for a bit, watching this strange girl. 'Kakashi _had_ to come at the time she was going to tell me who she is. Ugh! I bet he _enjoys_ having the worst timing and _plans_ for it! The bastard! And then she wouldn't even _tell_ me after he left! I bet Kakashi showing up made her lose her resolve for some reason! But why? Why would seeing Kakashi make her stop wanting to tell me her identity? Especially after making me promise not to hate her? Geez! This girl is confusing!' he thinks, slowly slipping of to sleep soon after.

* * *

Sarah: okay, that's a good place to stop for this chapter. So _very_ sorry for having Kakashi cut in before Naruto can explain his identity to Sasuke … NOT! HAHAHAHA! I told ya'll early on and now I'll reiterate it: Sasuke' won't find out for a while! At _least_ two or three more chapters. Please be patient until then! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ DON'T KILL ME! **(hides behind Sasuke) (small, timid voice)** please protect me if they try, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: fine. I'll protect you … **(is smiled brightly at)** on one condition.

Sarah: **(suspiciously)** what?

Sasuke: **(smirks) (whispers something in Sarah's ear)**

Sarah: **(glowers)** WHAT?

Sasuke: you heard me.

Sarah: GRRRRR! I really, _really_ dislike you right now!

Sasuke: **(smirk widens)** why not just say hate?

Sarah: cause you're too damned hot to hate! And FINE! I'll do it! But remember this Sasuke, I _will_ find a way to torment you in the fic for this!

Sasuke: **(has very nervous and scary thoughts but doesn't show them in his features)**


	8. Mission: Ambassador

Sexy no Jutsu Gone Wrong

DG32173

Sarah: HOLY SHIT! I'm at chapter 7 _already!_ Geez, I'm doing very good with this fic, especially considering that this fic also contains a prologue! I have completely surprised myself with this one. I didn't think I'd get past chapter 2 or 3 before putting it on the backburner while working on and starting other fics. And look at me! Chapter 7 and still going! I am so proud of myself!

Naruto: yeah, well … **(is cut off by Sakura)**

Sakura: good job, Sarah-chan!

Sarah: thanks! Okay, ya'll are gonna _despise_ me for this chapter and the next one. But I still hope you all enjoy it. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast. Oh, and Naruto and Sasuke, one of my reviewers, _Wally's Girlfriend,_ said to tell you two hi.

Naruto: HI THERE, _WALLY'S GF!_

Sasuke: hi. Oi, Sarah-chan, did you forget?

Sarah: **(acting innocent)** forget what?

Sasuke: what you promised last chapter in return for my protection.

Sarah: dammit … I was hoping you'd forget …

Naruto: what'd you promise?

Sasuke: she promised to …

Sarah: **(interrupts; blushing from embarrassment)** nothing, nothing! Nothing important, anyways! Let's just get to the pre-story stuff and then the story!

Sasuke: hey! You promised … **(is cut off as screen fades to black)**

_**GENERAL REVIEW RESPONSES**_

_Are they genin, chunin, or jounin? I'm confused_ – sorry that I made it so confusing, everyone; I'm making them about eighteen in this fic and are of jounin status. I didn't mean to write the other two, so I'm sorry for that.

_Naruto's fake 'name' and Shikamaru's last name are the same –_ eh heh, I noticed that too, but after I posted chappie 1 **(what FF calls chappie 2)**. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way…

_It can't be _that_ dangerous if Kakashi said Sasuke could take 'Nara' –_ yeah, it ain't at _all_ dangerous. You'll find out what it is this chapter. Ya'll readers are gonna be laughing your asses off by the end of next chapter.

_What if Kakashi knew 'Nara' and Naruto are the same person? – _grrrr! How'd you know, Kyla? I was gonna make it a curveball in this chapter! And you ruined my plan … **(pouts)** just kidding, I'm not really upset. Actually, I was wondering if anyone would figure that out.

_I have heard that the suspense has built up too long in other cases –_ yeah, I heard that too. But don't worry … Sasuke _should_ know by the end of chapter eleven or start of chapter twelve.

_Kakashi is out to get Sasuke –_ actually, Kakashi is just very, _very_ skilled at having bad timing … and showing up late.

_Isn't it rather obvious that Naruto is the only one who can get trapped in a jutsu as a girl? –_ yep! But Sasuke's not exactly one who will pick up on those sort of hints right away … not in this fic, at least.

_That chapter was short –_ yeah … sorry about that. I couldn't think of a lot to do in that chapter so I just ended it there since I wanted the mission briefing in its own chapter. This is gonna be a very short chapter as well. Next chapter should be a lot longer, though.

_**SHORT CATCH-UP**_

Nara, a.k.a. Naruto, stays with Sasuke for a while. After several hours of training, Sasuke questions 'Nara' about her distractedness. Fearing letting the truth slip, Naruto flees to Tsunade. Tsunade comforts Naruto and tries to lay his fears to rest. More than a day passes before Naruto returns. Naruto almost tells Sasuke the truth before Kakashi shows up with a mission for Sasuke.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POV change**

Scene change

_Memory_

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_**ALPHABETICAL ORDER! Languages, other than Japanese, will be listed like this notice.**_

–kun: a suffix of endearment to a very close friend or one that someone loves or cares for very deeply

* * *

Chapter 7

Mission: Ambassador

Sasuke covers a quick yawn walking towards the Hokage's tower, hoping that the girl with him didn't catch it. Apparently, that was too much to hope for. "Tired, Sasuke-kun?" a teasing, feminine voice asks lightly from beside him, to his right.

"Just a little," he mutters regretfully.

"Don't worry, I'm a little tired too," his companion murmurs, covering a yawn of her own. He smirks lightly at her, then they realize that they are in front of the Hokage's tower. Sharing a very, _very_ small smile with each other, the two head inside.

Tsunade is waiting for them. "Welcome Sasuke," she says, then she glances at 'Nara'. A question seems to flit through the older woman's eyes; a question that only 'Nara' can understand. The redhead shakes her head slightly and Tsunade sighs in agitation. She turns back to Sasuke. "I'm glad you brought Nara with you. This assignment requires that you bring a female around your age with you."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asks.

"Because it's an assignment that requires two people of opposite genders; I want you to go to this annual ball held for all the villages as a representative of the Leaf village. Every village is required to send at _least_ one pair of representative's to the ball if the Hokage cannot go or cannot find a suitable date," she says. The terms "ball" and "date" cause the pair standing before Tsunade to blush very badly. "I have chose you as my representative, Sasuke."

Sasuke bows, fighting down his blush. "I'm honored that you trust me with this," he says softly. "I won't let you down. When and where is this ball?" he continues.

Tsunade smiles and informs the two that the ball will be held at the point where several of the countries, including Leaf, meet and that they have to start traveling there by eight this morning since the ball will be held tomorrow night. They will most likely reach the site of the ball this evening and will be given a room to spend their nights in during their stay. "You are also staying for about a week, as there is a meeting between the countries to negotiate peace treaties and the such. I'm sure you can handle them, Sasuke, Nara," Tsunade informs. Sasuke and 'Nara' both nod in understanding. "You are dismissed to start packing." The pair bow and leave to do just that.

The two bow in respect and leave the room, leaving behind a sadly smiling woman. She had found out just how close Naruto had come to telling Sasuke his true identity through Kakashi. Other than herself and Kakashi, only Jiraiya knows the true identity of the beautiful redheaded Nara. Tsunade had smacked Kakashi in the back of the head because he interrupted the truth telling. But she did acknowledge to the fact that there was a very important reason behind it. She sighs. Perhaps this trip will allow Naruto the chance to tell Sasuke the truth without Sasuke deserting him or hurting him too badly. She just hopes that Sasuke doesn't freak out and get pissed, or Naruto's spirit will be crushed.

* * *

Sarah: okay, chapter 7 was just plain weird, in my opinion. Don't ask where I got the ball or peace treaty ideas from, cause I don't know. They just popped out. Well, chapter 8 will be up sooner or later; please wait patiently for me to post it. 


End file.
